The Secret Cullens
by Prisoner of Words
Summary: Set in New Moon. When Edward Leaves, he has no idea Bella is pregnant with Triplets, how can she cope with being turned into a vampire and three half vampire children aswell as looking for their father?
1. Im Pregnant

The Secret Cullens.

**Chapter one: Im pregnant.**

"Edward."Bella said worriedly,what _was_ wrong with him?! "whats the matter?"

"Bella."he started, the hesitated,"Bella, we're leaving."

"O-kay? when?"

"No,not we're as in you and me, i mean we're as in _my family _and _me._" He said,not looking at her.

"why?!"

"Because, being around us...isnt good for your health Bells."

"Edward...dont go,you cant go!"

"Bella...they've already gone, i only stayed because....i owed you an explaination."

"you cant go, you cant leave me! you said you would stay!"

"Bella,dont make this Harder than it already is."

"Edward...if you go...you'll break my heart."

"im willing to make that sacrifice,if it saves you, think Bella, if it keeps you alive, isnt it for the best?"

"No!,your whats best for me! you and your family! i _need_ you!"

"Isabella! stop this at once! you have to learn to stand on your own two feet! you cant always depend on me!" Edward said,getting angry

"last spring, you _promised _you'd stay! we even-"

"Isabella...dont bring that up....im sorry i got your hopes up by doing that with you two months ago...truely i am...but the promise means nothing anymore."

"you...dont...want...me?"

"No."he shook his head "Goodbye, Isabella."

"Edward."she said starting forward,but he was gone, she spun on the spot "Edward...please...come back....Edward...i cant do this alone...Edward....Im pregnant...help me..."Bella sobbed sinking to her knees and finaly falling on her side.

"CHEIF SWAN! CHEIF SWAN! CHARLIE! I'VE FOUND HER!" Bella heard someone call,it sounded alot like Mike.

"BELLA!" he said seeing her on the ground he sat up her,propping her against a tree"Bella?"

Bella opened her eyes,staring into Mike's blue eyes,then she burst into tears

"BELLA!"Charlie cried "_what happened to you?!" _he picked his daughter up,setting her on her feet "Bella,answer he leave you alone on the path?! where _is _he?!"

Bella shook her head "gone."

"what?"

"He's gone."

"He..._left_?"

"_They_ left, they're _all_ gone!"Bella burst into tears again

"Shush Bells, Sweetheart, it's ok, there will be plently of boys, better boys,boys who will never do this to you..."

"i dont _want _other boys, i want _him._ and they wouldnt want me...not after..."

"After what?"

"Nothing."

"Isabella Swan tell me right now, they wouldnt want you after what?"

"After i have the Baby..."

"Baby?"

"Dad....Im pregnant."

Charlie looked like he could drop dead, Mike's eyes looked ready to pop out of their sockets, a crowd had gathered to see if Bella was ok, Jessica gasped,hearing Bella's annocement, Lauren Mallory laughed out loud,saying "i knew it! i knew it! i knew she was going to be a teenage mother! Slut!"

Angelia looked smypathetic and Jacob, oh Jake looked like he could kill.

"Is-is that why he left?"

She had to lie, she had to protect the secret "Yes." that one word was like a jail sentence to her.

"Isabella...get in the car, _right now._"

Bella walked through the crowd of people staring at her, quite,shy,clumbsy Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of the Cheif of Police, was pregnant, Pregnant with a boy's child that he didnt even want, a child that he had run away from, and no one would know the real reason Edward Cullen was gone, other than the one that truely loved him.


	2. True friends

The Secret Cullens.

**Chapter Two: True friends**

The whispers that followed Bella the days that passed were terrible,

_well...atleast i still have my friends..._Bella thought on her way to school, her stomach had a slight buldge,but nothing big,yet.

she tucked her hair behind her ear as she walked

"Bella! Bella!" Angelia called running to catch up with her "how are you feeling?" her best friend had been rather distant since the father of her child had left.

"Fine Angie."she sighed

"Are you sure?"

"yes."

"Hey Bells."Mike said

"Hi Mike..."

Mike looked at Angelia,worry in his eyes, Bella walked ahead,hugging her sides,her brown hair flying behind her.

in school,everywhere she walked, everyone stared at her, she wasnt some freak! she was just a normal girl...pregnant maybe, but not a freak!

her classes were worse, because the teachers gave her a either disgusted look or a dissapointed look.

Bella sat down for lunch,hiding her face in her arms, she couldnt look at _their _Table, it hurt too much, Mike glanced at Angelia again.

"Bella? are you feeling ok?"

"Yes."

"are you sure?"

"yes."

"Bella your eating for two now....and you havent eaten a thing all day..."

"im not hungry."

"isnt Little Eddie Kins hungry Bella?"Lauren asked smirking, Bella's eyes filled with tears,"well,is he? or does he miss daddy?"

"Lauren, shut up!"Mike said

"why? its not my fault she's a slut and Edward saw what she was and left."

"Lauren....im warning you..."Angelia said

"what? its ture she is a -" Bella jumped up,tears streaming down her face,she glared at the annoying girl before her

"you...are a spitefull little cow, and it no wonder Tyler or anyone wont go out with you! look at yourself! you seriously need to get a grip Lauren!" she stormed before turning and running out the lunch hall and outside.

"Bella!"Mike and Angelia cried running after their friend, Bella was sitting on the wet ground by her truck,crying her eyes out.

"Bella..."Angelia said"its ok....dont cry over what she said....you dont need her...you have us...."

"she's right Bells."Mike said as he and Angelia sat down beside their friend"we're gonna stick by you....it was an accident...it could have happened to anyone...and if i ever see Edward again...im gonna kick his ass."

"Mike dont."Bella sobbed

"Why Bella? he's breaking your heart!"

"its not his fault! it was never his fault!"

"Bella....."

"we understand Bella...you love him..."Angelia said

Bella finaly smiled

"And Mike's right, we're gonna stick by you...we're your best friends."

"your my _true_ friends."Bella smiled hugging them both

**Authors Note: well theres the second chapter and someone had to stick by her didnt they? :P why the story is called the secret **_**Cullens **_**will be reveled in the next chapter,along with a few other suprises :D**

**hope its good!**


	3. Babies and Names

The Secret Cullens.

**Chapter Three: Babies and Names**

"Bella Honey,you need to get up so we can go, Mike and Angelia are here, they want to come with us."Charlie said shaking his daughter, it was two weeks after her other friends had stopped talking to her, she didnt need them, Charlie was happy with Mike and Angelia,they were really sticking with her through this.

"Hey Bells."Mike said smiling at her,she smiled back, her stomach had grew _alot _ in two weeks,you could see the bump more clearly now, she looked more like four and a half months, than two and a half months pregnant.

"you ready to go kids?"Charlie asked,they nodded, Mike and Angelia let Bella go in the front seat with her father,they sat in the back, talking happily, they seemed to be getting quiet close, Bella smiled at the thought of them getting together, they were going to the hospital for a ultra-scan, the first one Bella had ever had. it didnt take long to get to the hospital, Bella found it weird with Carlisle not being there.

"Isabella Swan."the Nurse called when it was her turn,Bella stood up,the others got up with her, she went into the little room, Bella lay down on the table, the nurse did what she had to

"And...theres one."

"One?"Bella said confused

"Yes, you having triplets...."she looked at the screen

Bella looked at the screen too,and sure enough,there was three ting beings on it,she smiled

"Triplets..."she muttered, Mike's jaw dropped, Angelia smiled at Bella,Charlie had tears in his eyes.

"Hmm...Bella,how far along did you say you were?"

"Two and a Half months..."

"Impossible...they children are too big, almost fully grown,you must be farther along than you thought."

"what? how can you tell?"

"Look at the size of them! and i can tell their Sex, which reminds me...would you like to know?"

"Yes."

"Well, these two..."she pointed to the screen,"Are boys...and this little one here,is a girl."she smiled at Bella, congragtulations."

"uh...if shes not two and a half months,what is she?"Charlie asked

"oh,i'd say about...five or six,possibly seven,dont worry...if your stomach doesnt get bigger by next week,it wont get any bigger."she smiled again.

"Thanks for your time..."Bella said

once up in her room, she sat on her bed,staring at the window, Mike and Angelia were with her.

"Bella? what are you thinking?"

"Names."

"got any?"Angelia asked eagerly

"yes."

"what?"

"Edward Carlisle Philip Cullen Junior,for one of the boys,the one that born first, Jemmett Micheal Charlie Cullen for the second boy and Rensmee Elizabeth Angelia Cullen for the girl."she smiled

"Bella,those are great! and so creative,Im mean 'Jemmett'? 'Renesemee'?"Angelia said,"and its so sweet adding Mike and mine's names in as middle names."she smiled

she smiled back "Jemmet, is just Emmett with the J off Jasper, after his uncle's Renesmee is just Rene and Esme, together, i couldnt decide on one or the other, and Elizabeth is Edward's _real _mother's name, Edward is kind of a family name, Edward's father was Called Edward,and his grandfather and so on....Philip is my step father, Charlie is my dad as you know and there is their names."

"you have some immagination."Mike grinned


	4. Mom's home with Bad News

The Secret Cullens.

**Chapter four: Mom's home, with Bad news.**

Bella was now three months pregnant, and as the nurse said, her stomach did get bigger,she looked about seven months pregnant,she had figured out why her babies looked almost fully grown,it was because Edward was a vampire and She, was a human, so they would be born in a month in a half,or so she thought.

"Bella!"Charlie called up to her,his voice cracked slightly,how would she take this news? it was going to end in tears, he knew it.

"Yes Dad?"she said coming down the stairs

"Hello Isabella."Renee said

"Mom!"Bella flung herself at her mother, "Oh mom...i've missed you."

"Bella,i've missed you too! look after you! your getting so big!" she half laughed,Bella's smile faded

"Mom....whats wrong?"

Pause.

"Mom,wheres Phil?"she asked drawing away from her mother,her brow furrowed

"Bella...you'd better sit down...."

Bella sat,staring at her parents, Renee was crying,Charlie looked helplessly at her.

"Charlie...i cant...you do it."

"Bella....Phil's...Phil's dead."

"_what?!_"

"He died....in a car crash...Bella...im so sorry...."Charlie said"you dont need this right now..."

"But...no...he cant be dead..."she muttered

"Bella....he's gone..." Bella burst into tears once more

"No! not Phil! he wouldnt ever leave mom! or me!"

"Bells..."

"Dont you _dare _Charlie! Phil was always there when _you _werent!"

"Bella, that was never _my _fault..."Charlie whispered "i know your upset......"

"_upset_? Ha! im way past being upset!"

"Bella..."

she fled to her room, it _wasnt _fair! he didnt have to die! she loved her dad sure, but Phil had _always _been there for her, and now he was _gone_.

she sobbed into her pillow.

Renee came up to her room awhile later.

"Bella? i just came to say that im staying in forks after Phil's funeral..."

"What?"

"Im not going back to Phenoix."

Bella threw herself at her mother once again,hugging her, why did the ones she loved always leave? atleast her Mom and Dad were staying with her

"Dont e_ver _leave me Mom..."

"I wont Bella."


	5. Pain brings the truth

The Secret Cullens.

**Chapter five: Pain brings the truth.**

"Oh."Bella muttered holding her stomach, she sat up on the couch, her parents,Angelia and Mike looked at her worridly.

she felt something snap inside her,she heard it too

"_BELLA_?!"Charlie cried

"_MIKE CALL THE DOCTOR!"_Angelia cried worridly,helping Bella to her feet

"_No!"_

everyone stopped to look at her.

"What? why Bells?!"Renee said

"Sit down,all four of you."

"But Bella...your having contractions,we need to get you to a doctor!"Charlie said

"Sit."Bella sat down,glaring up at the others, slowly they sat down.

"you want to know why im having these kids right now when im only four and a half months pregnant?"

"Bella wha-?"

"shush and listen, this is going to sound like i have gone crazy i know...but The Cullens..._arent _human."

"What? of course they are!"

"Dad!"

"when i first moved here."Bella continued" i didnt know right away what Edward was, i knew he was s_omething_ after he saved me from being crushed by that van, but what, i didnt have a clue, then Jacob Black told me a story about how his tribe is 'Desended' from wolves and how they found 'cold ones' on their lands but they made a treaty, if they promised to stay off their lands, they wouldnt let humans know what they were, because they only hunted animals."Bella looked at them

"I knew...Cullen...was something..._different..._what _is _he?"Mike asked

"see thats what i just couldnt get, what was Edward Cullen and his family? were they the Cold ones? the _same _Cold ones from Jacob's story? the answer was yes, they Cullen's are Vampires, dad in spring, i didnt dump Edward...a vampire was tracking me...he had to get me away from you...so you would be safe, so he could protect me too, Mom the way i broke my leg? vampire broke it, he even bit me..."there was another snapping noise,she winced"Edward saved me countless times and he didnt leave because of the babies, he left because Jasper tried to bite me at the party they had for me....once again he did it to save me...he doesnt know im pregnant...nor will he ever..."

"Bella...that story...sounds so crazy..."

"I know,but its true."

"Bella..."

"Just believe me ok!"

"i do believe you Bella..."Angelia said

"so...where are you having those three?"Renee asked

"Right here." as she said that,there was another snapping noise,louder than the rest,her eyes went wide,then they closed as she fell side ways on the sofa.

"Bella!" four different people cried


	6. Bite

The Secret Cullens.

**Chapter six: Bite.**

"Bella...Bella...wake up....c'mon!"Renee propped her daughter up against the arm of the sofa

"What...?"she muttered her eyes fluttering open

"Bella...push."Renee instructed

"i cant...im too tired."

"Isabella! you push right now!"

Bella pushed,and pushed with all her might,it felt like the first child would never come out, then,wailing filled the air,she gasped and panted

"what is it?"

" Boy....a boy Bella! its a boy!"Renee said handing the baby to Charlie

"Edward....my little Edward..."Bella muttered

"Again Bella,i can see the second one's head,push sweetie,push!" Anelia was seeing to Edward,cleanning him up and such,being careful with his teeth,which he had a full set of.

a second cry filled the room,Renee held the baby"another boy..."she said handing him to Mike.

"Jemmett...Jemmett..."Bella's voice was getting weaker

"Bella,dont go to sleep honey you still have one more....come on you can do it! Push! push! PUSH!"

Charlie stared at his two grandsons, she was actually doing it,she was giving them life,he smiled proudly.

"Bella,keep going! keep going! good girl!"

"Mom,it hurts! i cant!"

"almost...there...." screaming bonded around the room,Bella sighed,breathing deeply,she was so tired...so very tired.

"A girl...Bella..you have a daughter..."  
Renesmee..."Bella mumbled"Renesmee..."

she drifted off to sleep as the others seen to her children, only if their father was here...she began to dream of a life with Edward and their children

_"Bella! im back!"Edward closed the house door behind him,smiling as his wife entred the room_

_"Hello Edward,how was it today?"_

_"It...went better than i thought it would, the power of mind control came in useful,i will have to give him something, no one seems to notice that im not a adult."_

_"Edward...you musnt reward him for doing such things...he isnt aloud to do it."_

_"of course Love, what ever you say..."he kissed her,then his lips were at her neck,then pain, searing firey pain!,pain she'd felt before! he'd bitten her!_

_she screamed and screamed_

"Bella! Bella!"Bella opened her eyes still screaming

"it burns!",now she saw what had happened,Edward hadnt bitten her....Edward,the baby had...he was turning her...he knew what she wanted...she fell silent as the burning took over her conciseness.

she could hear them talking,yelling her name, but she couldnt respond, she was leaving life,skipping death and going to the living dead...she was becoming a vampire....


	7. Change and Growth

The Secret Cullens.

**Chapter seven: Change and Growth**

Bella had been 'asleep' for three days,her parents and two friends didnt know when she'd 'wake up.' they had watched her get paler and paler,Charlie began to believe her story of vampires more and more.

they sat around her bed,Renee holding her daughters hand,Charlie at her side,Mike sat on the other side of Bella,Angelia left now and again to check on the children.

Bella twitched,Renee gasped as her daughter over her eyes,that were once brown,they were now blood red,Bella stiffened,"Now i know how Edward felt..."she muttered

Charlie gaped at his daughter,Bella got up,her eyes wide

"i dont feel the urge to attack any of you...yet i _am _a vampire..."she muttered she looked in a mirror"oh my god..."she gasped,"is that..._me_?"

Mike nodded,"you look...more like a Cullen,like Rosalie,Alice or Emse."he muttered

"wheres my children?"she asked turning

"Bella?"Angelia said gasping

she nodded.

"Bella...you'll be shocked when you see your kids...dont frighten them...we did and couldnt get them to stop crying..."

"what? whats wrong with them?"

"Nothing...worng...persay...more unexpected..."Renee said,"come,I'll show you..."she lead Bella down stairs,and into the living room,Bella gasped, the three children looked up,they looked months old,not days.

one little boy,she didnt know which one, one with brown hair and green eyes looked up,worriedly,biting his lower lip,his eyes alight.

"Thats Edward."Renee said,the little girl,Renesmee looked up,her bronze curls falling to her shoulders,her brown eyes show curiousity,her head tilted to the side."you know that she's Renesmee."Renee said,Bella nodded, and finaly the last little boy looked up,a smile crept across his face,he had bronzey-brown hair and greeny-brown eyes,Edward looked like Bella,with Edward's Human green eyes, Renesmee looked like Edward,Bella's Edward, with Bella's Human brown eyes, where as Jemmett was a mix of bother Edward and Bella, that little smile never left his face,Renesmee got up and went to Rene,touching her leg,Renesmee looked fearfully at Bella.

"No,sweetie,she's your Momma."

Bella raised a eyebrow

"She...can do- she has an ability...she can show you her memories, things that have passed."

"Can the boys do anything?"

"Edward can...ahem...control peoples minds...already he's done it to poor Mike,making him walk into a door,you go into a trance like state,and dont know what your doing,nor can you stop,until he stops, Jemmett...i believe Jemmett can find a person's location by thinking about them...Renesmee told me,or showed me, how yesterday,when they were playing he found her by thinking of her...."

"But they look so big....how?"

"like you said Bella....half vampire-half Human..."

"can they talk?"

"not yet."

"Oh god..."

Jemmett got up and went to Bella..he reached up to her,

"Momma?"

"his first word!"Renee said

"Momma?"He repeated

"Yes Jemmett?"

"Love you."

"I love you too..."

then Edward got up

"Momma...i love you more though! more than Jemmett!"

"No,i love her more than you two!" Renesmee said,all three were fighting...over her,Bella smiled,"i love you all the same," she gathered them up in a hug.

"Momma's gonna take care of you now..."


	8. Letter

The Secret Cullens.

**Chapter Eight: Letter.**

Months passed and Bella never once,touched Human blood, nor did she really crave it,you cant miss what you'd never had, Triplets looked more like Two year olds ,than babies at a few months, but Bella loved them, though it could get oh so frustrating when Edward would control the minds of his brother or sister,last week he had tried to make Jemmett jump from the upstairs window,luckily Bella had rushed up just in time, and Renesmee had been most helpful to tell what had really happened,after Edward's lies.

her parents and two friends were really helping her out, they looked after the triplets when she was hunting or busy in school,no one ever saw the triplets outside,Bella was afraid they'd see something was wrong, at the moment, she was just coming home from school,thankfuly it was one of those days that was just _horrible_,rain,wind,hale everything!

Bella got out her truck and went inside,Renee and Charlie were sitting on the sofa,reading a letter

"Mom? Dad?"she said"whats that?"

"whos the volturi Bella?"Renee asked

"What? how do you know that name?"

"Who are they Isabella?"

the Volturi, Vampire royalty, Vampire police, Vampire everything, the head hanchos, the vampire godfathers, the end of some vampires.

"The volturi, i have never met,but Edward said, they are like royalty in my world,and if one or more of us steps out of line, they destroy us...but i havent done anything Edward or the Cullen's wouldnt"she said looking at the floor, "what does it say?"

_"Dear Miss Swan,_

_we have reason to believe that you have broken possibly the biggest vampire rule._

_we know you are new to this life but you should know we have one big rule,_

_**Humans must not find out what we are.**_

_we know you told you family and also two of friends what we are._

_Now,we will not destory you, but you must make the desision to turn them into vampires or have them be killed by us._

_you have two months to make your desision._

_yours senerirly_

_Aro_

"oh god..."she muttered

"wait...Bella there's a PS."

_"P.s, we will be coming to Forks to check on you, to see what you have decided to do."_

"No...this cant be happening!"

"Bella...what does this mean?"Charlie asked

"i have to-to-to..."

"turn us like you."Renee said,looking at her daughter

"i _cant_!"

"Bella,Bella,Bella"Renee said getting up"you _have _to if you want us to live...you do want that,dont you?"

"More than anything..."

"then...we'll discuss this with Mike and Angelia when they get back....it is also their desision too,but my mind is made up,Charlie?"

"Vampire? live forever?"

"and be with Bella forever...and the triplets."

",that would be...the best."

"But-"

"But what?"

"But once i turn you....we'd have to move, move somewhere,where the sun never really shows, if Mike and Angelia want this,we'd have to go to school all over again, we'd be a coven, like the Cullens....you'd have to say Mike and Angelia were adopted, the triplets might pass for being yours,theres no way anyone can know their mine when we move."

"Bella...calm yourself,you'll do the right thing..."Renee smiled at her daughter


	9. Desisions

The Secret Cullens.

**Chapter Nine: desisions.**

"Mike,Angelia? can you two come in here for a moment?"Renee called as they came in the door,Mike carrying Renesmee and Jemmett,Angelia carrying Edward, they set the children on their feet

"Whats wrong?"Mike asked

"We got a letter today..."Charlie said

"and?"

"It's from the volturi,they say if Bella doesnt change us, they'll kill us."

"_what_?"Mike said

"Bella...is it true? do you have to-?"

"If i want you to live...yes, but its totaly up to you..."Bella said

Angelia bit her lip and looked at Mike,"I always wanted to grow up,have a family...but i dont want to die...Bella...do what you have to..."

"Yeah,do it Bella...it saves us from dying...i aint ready to die..."Mike said"no one with this pretty face should die this young."he attempted to make a joke.

Bella took a breath"if-if this is what you _really _want...i'll do it..."

"Bella,we _want _to be with you....forever."Renee said

"then...i'll do it."

"Bella,wait! you should do Renee and Charlie first,then when its Mike and mine's turn,they can help you out with us."

"Smart girl,Angelia's right."Renee said

Bella nodded,"so,Mike,Angie? who first?"

"I'll do it first."Mike muttered

**Authors Note: really short i know, but i ran out of ideas for this one and soon the Cullens will be back ^^ yay! but for now its still the swans :-/**


	10. Moving to Alaska

The Secret Cullens.

**Chapter Ten: Moving to Alaska.**

Charlie packed the last of their things into the van, it was the middle of the night,a month after they had become was putting the triplets into the Back of Mike's car.

when everything was packed, they took one last look at forks, Mike and Angelia left notes for their families saying that they couldnt leave Bella and they were going with her.

they drove quickly, it wouldnt take long, Bella was in the back of Mike's car with the triplets, Renesmee suddenly reached over and hit Jemmett.

"Renesmee!"Bella scolded

she did it again,and again until Jemmett burst into tears

"Renesmee Elizabeth Angelia Cullen! you stop that right now!"

this made the little girl wail louder than her brother,she touched her mothers hand,explaining she didnt mean turned to Edward

"stop controling their minds Eddie!"

"But its fun!"

"stop it!" the children soon fell asleep,they were good children really,they rarely cried,they always slept through the night,not one peep out of them at all.

by day break they were in alaska, it wasnt a very warm day here,but the vampire's couldnt feel the cold, since everyone of them was doing fine with the scent of blood,Charlie was enrolling them into school, they were all going by the name Swan, Charlie and Renee were posing as the adoptive parents of Mike and Angelia, the triplets were to be Bella's little cousins. Bella looked out the car window eagerly, it had been her parents who had picked the house,saying it seemed to be built for them, Bella was still worrying about the coming vampire's, should she hide the children? should she tell them about them? no,that would probably end badly.

the house was massive! and white,almost every wall was glass, it looked like the house the cullen's had back in forks.

"W-O-W..."Mike said

"Yeah..."Angelia asked gaping at the big house.

"go get unpack you three,im going to the school to get you enrolled so you can start right away, we dont want you sitting around being bored all day do we?"

"Like _school _will stop me from being bored..."Mike muttered as Charlie took off in the car again, he got Renesmee out from the back of his car,while Angelia and Bella got Edward and Jemmett.

"this place is amazing..."Bella muttered walking into the house"so big,open and light..."

"Yeah...no offence,but this place is better than your one in forks Bells."Mike said,putting Renesmee down.

"I know..."

Later in the day,they were driving to school, oh god, it would be like the first day of forks high school again,everyone would stare at her,again!

could she take it? she hoped so.

the woman behind the counter could only stare at the three teens before her, so inhumanly beautiful,they looked intelegent too,so much like the other five at the school, relatives perhaps?

"and come back to me at the end of the day."she smiled at the three,who smiled in return and left, she was right,people _did _stare at them, staring wasnt polite, they'd have to do something about that...

"See you two in lunch."Bella said,going to her history class

"Bye!"they called

Bella sighed, today was going to be a _long _day.


	11. First sight again

The Secret Cullens.

**Chapter eleven: first sight...again.**

The day passed quickly and many people tried to talk to Bella,Mike and Angelia,but they seemed to be following the Cullen's example and answered with only one word, when asked where they came from, they said "Forks." when asked what was is like they said "wet." or "Ok." when Mike and Angelia were asked about their parents, they said "dead." Bella could see the hurt on their faces when they said that.

Lunch came quickly and Bella was the first one in the lunch hall, she quickly chose a table in the corner as the Cullen's used to,it hurt her to be copying their moves,but how else would she learn how to be a vampire?

Mike and Angelia quickly joined her,

"So far...so good."Mike muttered,his gold eyes sweeping across the room.

"Yes, we havent attacked anyone...yet."Angelia said

"do you _have _to be so negative?" Mike asked rolling his eyes.

"well..._it _is a possiblity..."she mumbled sighing

"shush you two...."Bella said"your arguing like a old married couple!"

"we are not!" they said together, Bella smiled, she knew they liked one another...it wasnt hard to tell they were _always _together, Bella looked around the room once more and seemed to stop breathing,her eyes flew wide open in shock.

"Bella?"Angelia said looking at her,she followed her gaze"oh my...."she gasped

over the other side of the room, were five people staring at them...not human people...vampire's...the very vampire's that had left Forks months ago...

Mike looked and growled"did you _know _they were here?!"he gritted his teeth,glaring at Bella.

she shook her head"No."she whispered, she could see Edward staring at her,his mouth open in shock,astionisment and whatever else he was feeling.

"Bella...are you going to be ok?"Angelia asked

"what do you mean?"

"with...them here...i mean...he doesnt know about the triplets does he?"

"No, he doesnt...dont tell Charlie he's here...he'll rip Edward apart..."

"Lucky i dont rip him apart..."Mike muttered

" Mike!"Angelia said

"see you two later...i have biology..."Bella said, getting up she didnt look at the Cullen's any more.

she got up and left,just as gracefully or maybe more,than any of the Cullen's would.

Edward's eyes were still on Bella as she left, _Bella,a vampire? how was the even possible? _

"Edward? was that..._Bella Swan_?"Rosalie asked

"Yes."he choked out

"what did she _stalk _us here?"

"Rose..."Emmett said as Edward growled "she couldnt have we've been here for months...."

"how is she even a vampire now? how are those two _vampire's _too?" Rosalie said

"i dont know...but im going to find out..."Edward muttered

"oh, you have Biology with her again, dont you?"

"Yes."he said getting up "and i intend to use the two hours of class asking questions...."

"arent we noisey?"Emmett snickered

"im merely curious as to how she got like us."

"so there's no feelings at all for her?"

Edward didnt answer, he looked at the table, how could he answer that question? it was clear he still loved Bella, he had to choice but to leave, he-they were too dangerous for her to be around...surely she would understand? maybe...he could get her to come to their house and explain what happened to her.

"you still love her dont you?"Emmett was serious now,no joking.

"Yes."

"Ed..."

"i gotta go get to class...i'll talk to her Alice, keep your hair on...you'll be the first to know what happens..."

"she better _not _rip you apart Edward...because i _wont _be held responsible for what happens to her..."Rosalie said

Edward shook his head and headed off, he was determind to make up with Bella....if it was the last thing he'd do, he would make it up to her!


	12. Chemistry in Biology

The Secret Cullens.

**Chapter Twelve: Chemistry in Biology**

As Edward had hoped,Bella had sat alone,with the boys staring at her, Edward felt a surge of anger,then remeber, she was free to be with who ever she wanted to be with...why should he even bother her? then again they could be friends,couldnt they? a friend could ask how she got the way she is,couldnt they? yes. he thought they could. He sat down beside her,she didnt even look up at him

_"jesus...she's more pissed at me than i thought...i do deserve it though...having sex with her...saying i'd never leave...then what did i do?! break her friggin' heart!" _he thought angrily to himself

"Bella."He said polietly

"Edward." it was short,sharp,cold, not _his _Bella at all

"Bella?" he said,waiting for her to turn

"what edward?" she didnt turn, she only took notes.

"Bella...look at me please..."

she sighed,then reluctantly turned "what?"

"Bella...you dont know how good it is to see you!"

"wish i could say the same."

"i see."

"you do?"

"yes, i hurt you...and im sorry...but it was the ri-"

"dont dare say it was the right thing Edward Anthony Cullen!"Bella said angrily "dont you _dare._"

"Bella...how did you get this way? how are you a vampire?"

"thats none of your buisness!"

"it _is _my buisness Bella! i _left _so you wouldnt be like me! so you would be safe! but what do you do? find some other vampire to bite you! then let me guess you bit Mike and Angelia?!"Edward said so low no human could hear.

"i _said _'its none of your buisness!"

"Bella...im sorry i hurt you...and i know i deserve to be treated the way your treating me...but i have to _know_, please Bell...its killing me...not knowing what happened when i was gone..."

"Edward..."she muttered,her eyes softening, her anger at him melted away as he said the sentence,it would have made her heart beat twice as fast if it still pumped the blood around her body.

"Please Bella...you have to tell me...Alice wants to know too...she missed you...so much...but...not as much as me..."he reached and stroked her cheek,like he used to,her anger was completely gone now.

"is there somewhere we can talk?"

"my house?"

"tonight?"

"yes."

"good,i'll tell the others your coming..."he smiled at her,she smiled back.

through the rest of the class, Bella could only think of the triplets, if she showed up at Edward's with three small children...how would they react? would he be angry? upset? happy? she just didnt know...it might be better to leave them with Mike and Angelia and take her parents tonight, the others could sit in the car and when she wanted to tell Edward...she could have them bring them in...oh yes, that would work perfectly....

the bell rang for the end of the day.

"well...i'll see you later then Bella...."Edward said,getting off his seat,he smiled once more and left, Bella sighed as she looked at him,it was a happy sigh, it was like old times, 'chemistry in biology' as Edward had once put it, she left the class smiling.


	13. Suprise Answer

The Secret Cullens.

**Chapter Thirteen: Suprise Answer**

That night, Charlie drove to the Cullen's new home, it was taking all of his self-control not to flip and rip Edward limb from limb, Bella had already explained her plan about the children to the others, Renee was rather excited to meet the famous Cullen's at last.

Bella got out the car with her parents,she turned to the triplets.

"Now,Momma's just gonna be a little while ok? but once she tells the nice people about you,you can come in with Uncle Mike and Auntie Angelia, ok?"

"Ok Momma."Edward said

"Right-o Momma!"Jemmett said smiling

"Yes Momma."Renesmee whispered.

"Good,Love you."

"Love you too!" they called as she shut the door, she fixed her hair,then stepped up to the door, it opened before she knocked.

"Bella."Edward smiled,he looked behind her,"Cheif Swan...Mrs Dywer...hello again..."

"Hello Edward..."Renee said,she was trying to be nice to him, trying wasnt a very good word,because his name came out with a slight hiss.

"Hello _Edmund_,"Charlie said purposly getting his name wrong,Edward stared at them, then stepped aside.

"Please,come in."he said

"BELLA!"Alice flung herself at the girl as she entered hugging her and kissing her face"Bella! i cant believe your here! i didnt want to leave! honest i didnt! but i was forced! i couldnt leave Jasper! you understand right? right?" Alice seemed in a panic about weither Bella had forgiven her or not.

"Ofcourse i understand Alice...you love him...i _would've _done the same."Bella said,she noticed Edward's face fell slightly at 'would've.'

"so...Bella...what happened to you? and apparently your Parents...."Emmett said lounging on the sofa

"Well..."Bella said sitting down in a chair that was offered to her by Edward,Charlie and Renne sat onthe sofa,"when Edward Left...i had a secret...a big one...the main one to my story..."

"what was it?"Alice asked,she couldnt see them?

"im not sure your all ready to hear it..."she muttered

"Try us."Jasper said

she looked at Renee,who nodded

she took a deep breath

"Well,you all know that Edward and I...done it right?" there was snickering and grinning,Edward looked embarressed

"Yes."Emmett laughed

"well...i was...."she sighed,breathing in through her nose

"you were what?"Edward said in alarm

"i was pregnant..."

silence...utter silence...then

"YOU WERE _WHAT_?!"Rosalie cried "HOW COULD _YOU _GET PREGNANT?!"

"Because...i was human at the time..."

"Where's the Baby Bella?"Alice asked eagerly,Esme looked as excited as Alice

"not _Baby, Babies._"

"Huh?"

"Triplets...two boys,one girl."

"Seriously?!"

Bella nodded

"Can we see them?!"

"yes,but not now...you wanted to hear my story?"

"Yes,yes continue Bella.."Carlisle said,glancing at Edward,who stood frozen in shock, he'd gotten Bella..._pregnant_? he was a ..._father_?

"well...i knew the babies were growing fast because they werent all human, i was pregnant four and a half months. then on the 12 of April,they were born...the eldest,he bit me while my mom was holding him,by this time they knew about you...i couldnt keep it from them...i was changed,then i got a letter from the volturi saying i had to either change my family and friends or kill them...in the end they were changed,we had to move because people would find it weird with the kids and us never getting older..."Bella finished

"wow....just...wow."

"Edward?"Bella asked

He looked up "yes Isabella?" he felt guilty, why did this happen to him? vampire's werent meant to be parents!

"do you want to meet them?"

meet his children? the thought excited him somehow...why shouldnt he see them? they were _his._

"yes,i would love to." he said smiling,Bella got up and went to the door dissappereing

"who would have thought,Edward friggin' Cullen,knocked the cheif of police's daughter up! wow! thats something im never forgetting Eddie!"Emmett laughed


	14. Meet your Daddy!

The Secret Cullens.

**Chapter fourteen: Meet your Daddy.**

Bella came back with Two of the triplets in her arms, one walking in front of her, Edward's eyes widened upon seeing them, the little boy walking could have been Bella's double if he was a girl and had brown eyes, but he had green eyes, the green eyes Edward used to have.

Bella set the other two down,Mike and Angelia came in,both glaring at Edward.

"This is Edward Carlisle Philip Cullen, Junior of course."Bella said Patting Edward on the head,"We sometimes call him Eddie." she shrugged

"This is Jemmett Michael Charlie Cullen, Jemmett is just Emmett with the J off of Jasper." she patted the the second little boy's head,Edward took in what had to be his second son's apperence, he was a mix between him and Bella,Browny-Bronze hair, greeny-brown eyes, a mix of their smiles.

"and this, is Renesmee Elizabeth Angelia Cullen."She patted the little girl, Edward smiled at his little girl,she had bronze curly hair and Bella's brown eyes, she would have been the double of Edward if she was a boy and had green or gold eyes.

"Bella...those names...are wounderfull...the children are beautiful..."Esme gasped

Alice pouted slightly

"Alice,if i had,had two girls i would have joined yours and Rosalie's names together to make,Alicie or Raslice or something....but i two boys..."

"its fine Bella! i love them anyway!"Alice said, the children looked up at Bella.

"Momma,who are these people?"Renesmee asked

"Oh right, well sweetie,see that man there? remeber you and your brothers asked about your daddy? thats him."Bella said crouching down so she was small enough to see their little faces light up with wounder.

"Really? he's my daddy?!"Renesmee gasped breathlessly,her eyes going wide with happiness,Bella nodded,the little girl turned to Edward and ran at him,flinging her arms around his neck,Edward, Reading the little girl's mind,caught her in his arms, he smiled at her

"Hello Angel."he said

"Hello...Daddy..."she looked worried"should i call you Daddy?"

"yes,if you want too you cant..."

"I wanna call you daddy!"Renesmee hugged him,burrying her face on his shoulder.

"Ok Renesmee,let your daddy see your brothers now..."Bella said,Edward put the girl down and she ran to her uncle Mike.

"Hye guys,hows it going?"Edward asked smiling at his two sons,he bent down so he was the same height.

"Are you _really _our Daddy?"Jemmett asked

"Yes I am Jemmett."Edward said

"is your name Edward?"Edward asked

"yes,"

"so your the dick that made Momma cry all the time!"

"_EDWARD CARLISLE PHILIP CULLEN!"_Bella yelled

"Uncle Mike said it! Uncle Mike said it!"the little boy whined

"Mike!"

"Bella,how can you forgive him for what he's done?"

"because...he's the father of my-our children..."

"but Bells...he broke your heart!"

"but he also fixed it today!"

Edward watched on,looking worried.

"yeah right!"

"Mike...why dont you just shut up?!"Bella said angrily

just then,the eldest triplet,the troublemaker as he had been called, raised his little hand and closed it,like you would to use your hand for talk,Mike suddenly couldnt talk,Edward giggled,as did his brother and sister.

"Good boy Edward..."Bella smiled

"how did he-"

"oh,its his ability..."Bella said,"mind control...Renesmee can show you here memories and Jemmett can find you by thinking about you..."

Edward raised a eyebrow

"you'll get used to it...eventually..."she smiled


	15. Proposal

The Secret Cullens.

**Chapter fifteen: Proposal**

Edward and Bella resumed their relationship as if nothing ever happened, Esme had the Swan coven move in with the Cullen's, so they were one big family, the triplets love this,two more uncle's to play with along with a daddy! two more auntie's to dress them up,though the boys didnt really like this,Renesmee loved it, Angelia became like a sister to Rosalie and Alice.

Edward and Bella were hunting,

"Shame theres no moutian lions "Edward grinned

Bella laughed.

"Bella...i missed you so much...i never should have left you..."He said "but do you know how happy i was when i saw you again? i was so happy,i thought my heart would burst,then i saw the triplets...and i knew my heart would have burst seeing them..."

Bella looked at him,smiling "Edward...i missed you too...the triplets asked about you everyday since they could talk....they really love you..."

"I love them too...i'd give my life for them..."

"I know you would..."she smiled, he turned to stand in front of her, making her stop,"Edward? whats wrong?"

"i wanted to ask you something..."

"what?"she said tilting her head to the side

"Bella...i dont know how to ask this..." _just do it Ed! dont be a coward!_

"just ask..."

"Isabella Marie Swan,will you marry me?"he asked getting down on one knee.

Bella gasped "Yes." she said with little hesitaion

at the house Alice squealed in delight! she bounced up and down on her seat.

"Alice,what is it?"Jasper asked

"Ooooh! just wait Jaz!"

"It must be good news because shes not been this happy in ages."

"Just tell us Alice!"Rosalie said,getting irriated

"I'll let Edward and Bella tell you..."

"what about them?"Charlie asked"is she pregnant again?!"

"Nooo! its not that! something just as wounderful!"

Renee gasped "he didnt-?"

Alice nodded

"Oh my god!"

"I _know_!, who'd have thought _Edward Cullen _would do _that_?!"

"ALICE! IF YOUR NOT GOING TO TELL US,SHUT UP!"

**Authors note: i know this is seriously short,but im stressing over exams a little so sorry, its almost done i think ^^ there probably will be a squel! sorry for the wait!**


	16. The wedding

The Secret Cullens

Chapter sixteen: The wedding.

It was a mad rush the next few weeks,everyone but Alice was shocked when Edward and Bella came back saying they were couldnt belive it,Rene and Esme were so happy they could have cried (if they could).

Now the big day was here and everyone was rushing about,getting this ready,getting that ready,getting themselves ready and then there was the triplets to get ready.

Alice and Rosalie were up stairs in the Cullens house,helping Bella with her hair and make-up,not that she needed any make-up anyway,but it added effect. Her long white dress was satian,not to puffy,not to straight,just her hair was done,it was piled up on her head,oh she looked like a princess! she twisted and turned this way and that way. she wasnt aloud to see down stairs just yet,that would have to wait,Angela came up with Renesmee,saying she was the only child they could trust to not go blabbing to her daddy.

"Oh,Momma you look pwetty!"

"thank you Rennie."she smiled"you do to."

"I know."the little girl giggled.

Bella smiled as Alice said,"its time."

Bella sucked in a breath,deep and slow,not that she needed too...it was more nerves than anything.

"Bella...come on....Edward's waiting."

Charlie was waiting for Bella at the top of the stairs,she beamed at him,but he looked less than please, maybe it was the fact that he was giving his _Only _daughter away to a man-no Vampire who had left her all alone,scared and pregnant?

"Dad."Bella said"everything's different now...he knows about the triplets....he loves them....he loves _us_."

"Are you absoloutly sure you want to do this Bella?"

"Positive." the wedding march sounded"Dad,its our que."

Charlie sucked in a breath,then lead his daughter down the aisle to Edward,Bella felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked at Edward, he looked...beatuiful...there was no other word for it, absotultly breath-taking...

Charlie let go of Bella when they reached Edward

"dont even hurt her again Boy..."Charlie growled walking to stand by Renee,who beamed at him.

Oh the wedding had gone brillinatly,Bella was 'tearing' up during the 'I do's.' but the recption was even better...Rosalie and Emmett had left with the triplets...those kids were very tired and had half collasped on one another, Bella and Edward couldnt stay away from one another longer than five mintues....like they were pulled together now somehow.

Suddenly there was a massive bang,then a explosion like noise,all vampire's turned and froze...there...in the door way...was the Volturi.

**Note: i know its short...but i want to get this finished and start the sequle :)**


	17. Wedding Crashers

The Secret Cullens

Chapter seventeen: they know?

No,not now...they couldnt! not on _her _wedding day! no! she'd kill them.

Bella growled loudly.

"Ah..._Mrs _Cullen...there you are."Aro said smiling "I see you suit immortality well."

"Aro...the others...we must check the others."Caius said he seemed to just want to leave...or punish them...

"in time brother...please...Bella...accept my apolgies...this was a most inconvient night to come i see."

"You dont say."she growled"how dare you ruin my wedding night!"

"How dare you speak to the most high master like that you fiflthy little new born!"Jane snarled.

"Jane! enough. we are here to talk...no,not of your _family_ Isabella....of your _Children_."

Bella did they-? how could they know?

"Aro..."Edward started

"No Edward...we cannont speak untill i have seen them for my self."

Bella stared"No!"

"get the children now!"Caius snarled

"N-"

"Bella...stop,we have nothing to fear...the children are not dangerous...Rosalie...Emmett...come bring my children"Edward called, no doubt Rosalie and Emmett would hear...they could have heard him miles away.

Rosalie and Emmett skidded to hault,all three children in Emmett's arms,they quickly joined their family.

"Edward...whats-?"Emmett said setting the triplets down on their feet.

Edward shook his head"Aro...you wanted to see my children...here they are...do not harm them...for we _will _fight back."

"we'll harm them if they're dangerous Boy!"Caius snarled,Edward's eyes narrowed,and Bella growled,how would she fight in a wedding dress?

Aro went forward,"My I?"He wasnt asking Edward or Bella,he was asking the triplets.

Edward,or Ej,as everyone was calling him,looked up at Aro,a little frown on his face,but he nodded and left Aro put a hand on his head.

Aro's eyes,which were closed,snapped open,seemingly in shock.

"what? is it dangerous?"Caius said

Aro didnt answer,he moved onto Renesmee,she smiled slightly at the vampire,welcoming him,or so it seemed,she touched his hand,and again he backed away from her,as he did with her eldest brother. Finaly he reached Jemmett,the youngest child looked confused by the apperence of this man,why was he doing this? what was the purpose? Aro placed a hand on Jemmett and gave a audiable gasp this time.

"are-they-dangerous-?"Caius snapped

"No,not yet...one day they will be...possibly."Aro said

"then lets get rid of them now."

Bella snarled and stepped in front of her children"Try."she said gritting her teeth,Edward joined her.

"No,we shall no harm them just now...but heed this warning Cullen's,when those three ever become a threat to us,or humans...they _will _be killed."Aro said"Come." with that Aro turned and left,the rest of the Volturi followed after...

"what does he mean? _when_ those three become a threat?"Bella asked,looking worried.

"I dont know..."Edward muttered"Lets take them home now..."


	18. Never Imprint on a vampire : sneak peek

Never Imprint on a vampire.

Perface.

Why did they care? what was our love to them? why were they so determind to kill us?

for as long as i can remember...people have always wanted to kill me...but that hasnt happened in sixteen years...

back then i couldnt fight....i was to little...only a child...a baby at the most.

But i can now.

I stand in front of him protectivly...though he's trying to protect me...my parent's know nothing of this...but they will soon...how would they react? they already nearly killed him for what he did to me...and my brothers? they would surely hunt down these monsters...

The largest shape suddenly lunges at me...and i tense up for the impact...for him...it would be like hitting rock...for me? it was going to be much more.


End file.
